The Falcon's Key
by IrUlEtHeWoRlD
Summary: It's about a mysterious girl who enteries into the trio. She is not what she seems to be and Harry begins to understand more about what was happening...


The Falcon's Key  
  
By: Df^Witchblade  
  
Chapter One: A mysterious letter  
  
  
  
Harry slumped heavily on his bed after an excruciating lecture from his Uncle Vernon. It was about threatening Dudley and chasing a hose at him. Aunt Petunia saw this and started screaming and chasing after Dudley as the hose trailed behind him like a snake, squirting water all over him. Harry giggled a little because of the funny scene until Uncle Vernon came outside and pinched his ear as he shouted at him until they came to his room. He banged the door at his face saying, "And there will be no more supper for you!" Then he left.  
  
Harry started to do his homework just to pass the time as that git Snape; the potions teacher made them do the whole summer. After several hours of doing a 5-foot long essay on dragons he looked at his clock that said it was already 11:15. So he lazily stood up, homework in hand and tucked it under the lose floorboard. Then he dropped on the bed and dozed off.  
  
He suddenly woke up to a clicking sound on the window and new Hedwig was back with more letters from his friends with hellos and a Happy Birthday. He sighed as a grin formed on his face as he walked towards the window to let the happy owl in. Harry then followed the owl to his bed then turned on the lamp and got the letters as he untied it to his feet. Then stroked Hedwigs soft snowy white feathers as he looked at his letters. Opening Ron's first. It said,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Hi! How have you been? I bet nothing has changed and the Dursleys still treat you like hell. I hope I'm wrong though. Our owls are in pretty bad shape and Errol's always fainting, as usual. I really wonder why though? Maybe it's because of the heat or something. Lucky Hedwig was here. Well, were back again in Egypt. Dad's looking for muggle artifacts and my brother, Bill is checking on the weird shaped mummies.  
  
It's really scary here. There are booby traps in most pyramids and there are a lot of creepy, crawly things like cobras, scorpions and spiders! One time Fred and George got a tarantula and placed it on my bed and woke me up. I was screaming my head off! Until mum woke up and made them do something in the pyramid. It was really scary just to think of it. Boy! This muggles sure can curse! But, what's really scaring me is that I feel were being watched. I don't know what it is. Well, it might really be my imagination. What those muggle's call hallucination I presume. Anyway, It's pretty fun here too! Oh, hope you like my present that I found in one of the pyramids from Egypt for your birthday. Luckily it doesn't have any curse. Dad and Mum checked those. Well, see you in Hogwarts! Oh, Ginny said hi!  
  
P.S. Did you get Hermione's letter? She's got a new friend with her this summer. She's acting pretty weird though…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
"Oh, Hermione's got a new friend with her. I wonder who it is?" Harry said to himself as Hedwig hooted happily. Harry tucked the letter back and opened the small package that Ron sent. His eyes widened at its amazing appearance. It was a weird kind of statue two birds facing in opposite directions. They looked like two sitting Hippogriffs connected by their wings. Looking so noble and proud. It was colored in pure gold with emerald eyes. But, still had sand in some parts. Then Harry saw some kind of lettering on the bottom. He brushed the sand off and tried to understand the weird letters but put it back in disappointment. " Maybe Hermione can help me with it. Thanks Ron. I really appreciate it." He smiled at it as he remembered his Best friend. He opened his next letter which, was from Hermione.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Hope the muggles aren't treating you horridly this summer. Happy Birthday! I think I'll have to owe you a present this time. Sorry. Anyway, I brought you pictures from our trip to the beach with my family. Hope you'll like it. Has Ron told you about Digiane? The girl I'm with this summer. She's really sweet but secretive at times. I hope you will be a friend to her as you are with me. We've known each other for so long. You know, Digiane and me. But, for some reason she's living with us now.  
  
Ron has told me about the trip to Egypt. He also told me his owls aren't feeling well. Usually it's only Errol, right? But how come all of their owls?  
  
Have you finished the essay on Dragons for potions? Ron told me he hasn't started yet. Honestly! He hasn't changed a bit! I hope you prepared for our sixth year in Hogwarts. Ron said we will go on ahead because the Weasleys have something to do. Very important. Well meet each other at King's Cross. See you then. Happy birthday again!  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry got the envelope and found the pictures inside. Putting down the envelope and the letter. He looked at the moving pictures of Hermione on the beach and some were with her family together. He flipped to every each one with a smile until he reached the last. It was of a girl he never new. She had neck length hair wearing a sundress with her arms folded. She didn't notice at first as she was looking at the setting sun. She slowly faced the camera and had a shade of crimson on her face as she kept on waving like to tell the person to get that thing away from her. But she was smiling. 'She had the sweetest smile.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, Harry lifted his head as Hedwig went crazy. She was flying back and forth, side to side. The same at what Harry did when the rouge bludger went after him in his second year in Hogwarts. The owl was hooting noisily trying to avoid what was chasing her. Harry was wondering what has happened until he saw something bluish behind her tail. Harry stood up and caught the thing when Hedwig made a zoom in front of him and then out the window. He wasn't seeker for anything. He looked at the scared owl at it vanished into the night then breathed a sigh as he thanked that the Dursleys were still asleep from all that noise. He looked at his hand and could not believe what he saw. A letter! A letter which didn't need an owl to deliver it. It was blue in color as invisible marks moved everywhere. He sat on his bed still wide eyed and looked at the mysterious letter. 'Who could have sent this?' He thought as he flipped it to see whom it was from but there wasn't any name at the back or anywhere. So he decided to open it carefully and got the letter unfolding it and read,  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
  
  
You do not know me but I know you very well. I also do not wish to give you sad news but you have to know this if you still want to live. I know you're the famous Potter who defeated Voldemort in every chance he attempted to killed you. But this time—this time it's for the sake of your life and your… friends. I'm really very sorry, Potter. I'm just warning you. The only advice that I can give you is not to waste your time. Things are not what they seem, Potter. But very watchful for this because one wrong move and—  
  
  
  
The parchment ended there as if the person who wrote it ended it very quickly. Then suddenly the parchment just disappeared before his eyes. Amazed and confused his eyes widened with his hands still up as if holding the letter. 'Who could have sent that? One wrong move and—what?' Questions in his mind seem to be endless. Putting his hands over his head he just stared at the ceiling and his eyes became a bit heavy. Then he suddenly yawned and a thought came to his head as he sat up. "Wait hasn't this happened already?!" He then growled as he fell back to bed with his hands covering his face.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Wake up, wake up! Lazy boy… NOW!  
  
Harry's eyes opened quickly opened as he heard Aunt Petunia's shouting. Really! I still keep thinking that Banshees raised her then! He went down as he still felt sleepy then heard the unmistakable stomping of Dudley going down to breakfast. As he did, he purposely bumped into Harry and laughed all the way as he reached the kitchen. Harry on the other hand was cringing in pain as he hit the edge of the of the stairs. Moaning with gritted teeth he held on the hand rails for support as he still heard Dudley's giggles. Finally, he reached the kitchen as the pain faded a little. Without welcomes as he very well knew that he walked in.  
  
"Ah, so you're here already," His Uncle Vernon said as he looked away from his newspaper. "Make yourself useful for once and make the breakfast, boy!" He continued and went back to his paper again. Harry shot a glare at Dudley as he saw him still snickering then just faced his plate as he got the idea. "Hurry up, boy! Your as slow as a snail!" said Aunt Petunia in her very irritated tone. Harry mumbled under his breath as he got the pan and made pancakes. Minutes later, as the pancakes were ready he served it to Dudley who began stuffing his face. Harry made a disgusted look and skipped breakfast. He passed by the table were the fruits are and got an apple as he headed up to his room and lay there eating it and just thought.  
  
  
  
~So? What do you think? Should I continue? Too much depression or angst? What? You know what to do. Just press that rectangular box on the left… Thanks ppl! You complete me. 


End file.
